


The Real Me

by Mythgirl411



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, Multi, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: When Edward dumps Bella she leaves for her real home and family. Bella is really Maitilda Blasa Amos. She is a shadow hunter and one of the best. She goes home to NYC and to her girlfriends, friends, and twin sister. Anahita Terra Amos has always been by her sister's side and the two are inseparable. When Maiti returns Ana knows something is up with her twin. But what happens these two worlds collide? Can the Cullens deal with the fact that the girl they thought they knew has never existed and is in fact more deadly and dangerous then they could have imagined?





	The Real Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight or Mortal Instruments only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Maitilda pov_  
I was going to kill that idiotic, stupid, sparkling, holier then thou, cold one if I ever saw him again. God he actually thought he and his kind were all that. Dear lord he was an idiot. I could have killed twenty cold ones and not even break a sweat. Killing them was simple and easy. Too easy. 

Once I finished up packing I went to my car and put everything in it. I left Charlie a note then left for NYC. 

It was a long drive but I finally made it to the Institute. I pulled into the secret garage and got out. I walked in to search for my sister. 

I finally found her in the training room with Jace. Her light brown hair was back in a braid and her blueish green eyes were showing concentration. I saw her attack and soon Jace was pinned on the floor.   
"Ha. I win." Jace rolled his eyes.   
"Yeah. Yeah. Get up please." Ana smirked and kissed him then got up. Then she saw me.   
"Isa!!!" I ran over and hugged my twin. Ana hugged me back then pulled away.   
"What are you doing here?"   
"Well long story short those cold ones left." My twin frowned.   
"Left?" I nodded my head.   
"They left me all alone. Saying I was just a toy and I wasn't needed anymore." Ana sighed and shook her head while Jace smirked.   
"Well then. Looks like we can get them back when the time is right." Ana smiled.   
"Yeah. Now we have the perfect excuse."   
"Where's Alec and Izzy?" My sister smirked.   
"Alec is doing paperwork right now and Izzy and Clary are hanging out." I perked up at that. My sister noticed and laughed.   
"Go on. We'll catch up later." I took off to find my girlfriends. 

 _Anahita pov_  
I smiled as I watched my sister take off to find her girlfriends. I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and leaned back.   
"She's finally back."   
"Yes. Now we have the proof we need. The cold one leaders aren't doing their job properly." Jace hummed and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and smiled.   
"Jace. You shouldn't distract me."   
"And if I want to distract you?" I turned and put my arms around his neck.   
"Then I'll do my best to resist." He rolled his eyes but smiled. I backed up.   
"Come on. If we don't pull Alec away now he'll never leave that office of his." Jace chuckled.   
"You have a point there." 

We went to Alec's office and I saw Alec at his desk. I went over and put my arms around his neck.   
"Come on Alec. Can't you leave work alone for a bit?"   
"No I can't Ana." I rolled my eyes and then smirked.   
"Fine. Guess just me and Jace are gonna have fun for a bit." He sighed while Jace burst out laughing.   
"Fine. Fine. I'm coming." I grinned and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you." He nodded and spoke.   
"Dangerous creature." I shrugged my shoulders and let him get up. I knew I couldn't be happier with the way things were now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
